1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar panel for use in an electronic device such as a timepiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a solar panel for use in a wristwatch, a plurality of solar cells each having a power-generating layer between a lower electrode and an upper electrode are arranged in a circular shape, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-039057.
The known solar panel is structured such that the outer perimeters of the plurality of these solar cells are electrically connected by a plurality of connection sections.
This type of solar panel is structured such that, when the solar cells adjacent to each other are to be electrically connected by the plurality of connection sections, the lower electrode of one of the solar cells adjacent to each other and the upper electrode of the other solar cell adjacent thereto are connected by the connection section in the outer perimeters of the solar cells, whereby the plurality of solar cells are electrically connected.
However, since the plurality of connection sections are provided to the outer perimeters of the solar cells in the solar panel as described above, when the plurality of connection sections are covered by a cover plate, the cover plate hides light-receiving sections on the outer perimeters of the plurality of solar cells, and therefore there is a problem in that the light-receiving area of each solar cell is significantly decreased.
Moreover, in the solar panel described above, the whole current amount is determined by the current amount of a solar cell having the smallest area among a plurality of solar cells, whereby the light-receiving area of each solar cell is significantly changed depending on the positions of the plurality of pointers moving over the solar panel.
Accordingly, this solar panel has problems in that the light-receiving area is decreased, losses of the generated power are increased and the power generation efficiency is low.